flounafandomcom-20200214-history
A Diamond and Ring
While Nyanta was waiting on Pride's Peak, Palar arrived and offered to help defend the Tabaxi Empire in case the giants attacked them while their guard was down. Nyanta accepted his offer and the two of them got ready to wait when Nyanta received a sending from Tarthurac. Tarthurac told Nyanta that Daisy was in trouble south of Pride's peak and that Nytanta was to try to save her or recover her ring if she was already dead. Nyanta and Palar rushed down the mountain and found Daisy's shattered remains scattered around a small crater on a nearby mountain peak. They found somewhat large sized footprints leading away from the site, but they decided not to track them. Instead they gathered what parts of Daisy's shattered body they could find and her ring of mind shielding back to Alfenheim. Nyanta begged Joya to let him take the body back despite the orders from the giants to hold their position, and Joya agreed to allow it. In Alfenheim, Jill McCoy, Warren, Artemis and Blanka guarded the portal in case the giants used it to invade. All of the sudden the portal activated, but to their surprise when the boiling blood mist of the portal disappeared Palar and Nyanta stood before them. Nyanta went to Blanka, but she said she needed more diamonds than she had to bring Daisy back when her body was this destroyed. Nyanta took a massive diamond that had been in King Leonidas' collection. It was far too large and in the interest of potentially having more diamonds later in case others died Nyanta took the diamond to Herro the Jeweler. Herro's apprentice, Arkus convinced Nyanta not to have the massive diamond cut, but to instead trade it to them in exchange for all their diamonds they had and to pay the rest of the value with any more diamonds they received. Nyanta agreed and went back to the Temple. Meanwhile Artemis tried to learn from Daisy what had happened and Daisy said that Phoenix and the Chateneau Wardens had killed her and she suspected that Phoenix had reprogrammed them, but she was cut off as the ring had been damaged by her death and it was malfunctioning. When Nyanta returned Blanka attempted the resurrection ritual, but it failed. Daisy's soul was trapped inside the ring. But during the ritual Nyanta played music and his bardic magic allowed Daisy the opportunity to sleep while she waited, and Artemis tried to connect the ring to the ritual with arcana, and this was enough to allow the divine magic to temporarily repair the ring enough for them to talk to Daisy without interference like there was before. Unfortunately any attempt to repair the ring might erase Daisy's memories and destroying it might launch her soul so far into the deep ethereal that the resurrection spell might fail. Their best bet would be to try to rebuild her a body. Daisy told Artemis of a secret spot in her garden where she had hidden some of the notes Igor had written about her makeup that Artemis might be able to use to reconstruct her body. Meanwhile in the Fey Valley the abduction team managed to climb close to the top of the cirrus conservatory after taking some hidden tunnels beneath Seelie's bane. They encountered a dangerous bridge that forced them to use their flying spells and Dolan's Coat of Clearance to get across which would force them to take a long rest before trying to abduct Jewel. The Escort team met up with the Seasonal Sentinels and Nypine let them past, giving them a temporary guide in the form of (CAT LADY). Once they reached Fey Flock, the Escort team learned that Kilvag was hidden inside his fortress and that he had kidnapped a large number of the fey valley village leaders and was holding them hostage. Tarthurac was sick of playing things politically and said they should go to Seelie's bane and gather the forces they needed to storm the Frost Fort.